


She's an Indominus Rex, Yamaguchi.

by AtemuLadiore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All I thought about during the movie was these two nerds and so I had to write this, I repeat, M/M, SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR JURASSIC WORLD, Slight spoilers, They go see Jurassic World, Tsukishima is a dino nerd and we all know it, basically fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi scored tickets to see Jurassic World; who else would go with him other than his boyfriend, who's obsessed with dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's an Indominus Rex, Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got back from the premiere of Jurassic World.  
> Fantastic movie, like I cannot even word how awesome that movie is. Tsukishima would totally love it.

“Yamaguchi, hurry up!” Tsukishima said apathetically as he walked in long strides to the entrance of the movie theater. Yamaguchi trailed behind, unable to keep from smiling to himself. To the public eye, Tsukishima simply looks like an impatient blonde who doesn’t feel the need to wait for his boyfriend; but he saw right through that charade. Tsukishima was practically bouncing with excitement in his strides, and the way his shoulders were relaxed told Yamaguchi that the blonde was holding back from, to put in loose terms, fan-girling.

A week ago, Yamaguchi had gotten his hands on Jurassic World tickets and he didn’t even have to think before he invited Tsukishima. One reason was that Tsukki was his only friend, his boyfriend for that matter, and everyone else seemed to busy anyways; the second reason was because he knew Tsukishima and his love for dinosaurs. He chuckled softly to himself as he caught up with his boyfriend, walking inside with ease.

“Do you want me to buy-“  
“No. We need to get our seats before it gets full.” Tsukishima said quickly as he pulled the tickets from the smaller male’s hands and showed them to the female, giving her a nod when she pointed to the direction of their theater. Tsukki practically dragged Yamaguchi in the direction and almost threw the door off its hinges as they made their way into the empty room.

“Tsukki, we’re half an hour early, we won’t lose our seats right now.” Yamaguchi said in assurance as he followed the blocker to the very back, just under the speaker, seats. Tsukishima shook his head as he plopped down, watching Yamaguchi as he moves. “Premieres are always full hours beforehand, we’re just lucky to have gotten the tickets before today.” Tsukishima replied, pulling out his wallet and offering Yamaguchi money.

Yamaguchi quickly turned down the offer, shaking his head. “I got it covered, I’ll be right back.” He says, smiling when Tsukishima shrugs and returns his wallet to his pocket.  
“Hurry; commercials could start any minute now.” Yamaguchi didn’t point out that there was a while before commercials, but he didn't miss the urgency of Tsukishima's voice. He left his boyfriend silently as he went to get their gummy worms(a pretzel for Yamaguchi because why not) and beverages

He’s glad he got the tickets; Tsukishima has always been obsessive over dinosaurs and Jurassic Park was his favorite movie (He’s made Yamaguchi watch it over twenty times; he’ll never forget the time Tsukishima put it on and translated the whole movie as it wasn’t in Japanese just yet.) Being the fact that they haven’t gone on a date in over two months, Yamaguchi saw the opportunity and took it greatly. They didn’t really need dates, but Yamaguchi liked to think Tsukishima secretly enjoyed them.

To make matters better, he wasn’t as shy as asking Tsukki out like he was back then and he definitely wasn’t afraid of PDA anymore. All in all, it was a great idea and he was proud of himself for initiating the date in the first place.

“You okay?” Yamaguchi whispered as quietly as possible as he felt Tsukishima grip his hand so tight that he was sure if there was lighting that his skin tone would be eleven shades whiter. Tsukishima simply shushed him with a nod and leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide behind his glasses as he watched two young men- Zach and Gray, Yamaguchi believed their names were, jump into water to escape a dinosaur with a really long name that he was sure to forget the moment the movie ended.

“Tsukki, my hand is going to fall off if you don’t relax.” He chided fondly, watching Tsukishima’s eyes never leave the screen and feeling the grip loosen.  
For a while, that’s how it was. Tsukishima was watching Jurassic World with such passion that it looked as if he was in the movie itself and Yamaguchi sat there watching both the movie and Tsukishima’s facial features. From time to time, Tsukki’s grip would tighten and he’d even gasp or give a sharp intake of breathe, or rarely flinch, as something happened on screen and Yamaguchi had to do everything in his power to calm the glasses wearing boy.

One particular scene had Tsukishima chanting gibberish (softly, of course so as not to disturb others). Yamaguchi was sure his hand was losing feeling, but now he, too, was also holding his breath and watching the scene play out. Owen, Yamaguchi believed, was trying to tame one of his velociraptors and was about to pet it before the long-named dinosaur came onto screen and the two animals spoke to one another.

More time passed and Yamaguchi was sure he finally knew why Tsukishima loved dinosaurs. The creatures were beautiful and intelligent and even loyal in most cases, and he himself whispered yes in a high voice when the female lead, Claire, released the Tyrannosaurus Rex from its’ holding to fight the Indominus Rex (Tsukishima told him its name.) alongside Blue, one of the raptors, in the end.

“So, what did you think?” Yamaguchi asked happily as he got a refill on his drink, watching Tsukishima as he thumbed through the messages on his phone.  
“It was sufficing.” He said without looking up from his phone; but Yamaguchi knew that tone of voice. He smiled fondly as he took his drink and began walking out of the building, Tsukishima catching up within seconds. He loved the movie and was obviously nerding out on the inside. “I think I understand your love for dinosaurs, Tsukki.” He said with cheer as he interlocked their feel arms to walk together. He didn’t have to look up to know his boyfriend was momentarily shocked and thrilled in one combination.

“Really, then I need to have you watch this movie called-” he coughed, composing himself with a red flush across his face. “Yamaguchi, shut up. Let’s go home.” 

“Of course, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed in writing this so please forgive me if Yama seems ooc.


End file.
